The Scientist's Daughter
by TheExtremeWriter
Summary: Dr. Matt White, a scientist, has been a friend of Batman for ages. His new chemical creation has proven to be a danger to not only him, but to his daughter, Summer. Her world turns upside down when she's sent to live with the team for her safety. Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own any of the characters besides for any of my own creation. All rights belong to the creators of Young Justice and DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>Attention all Students and Teachers of Gotham Academy: Code Green, I repeat, Code Green.<em>

Code Green.

Meaning there is a Villain somewhere in our school.

Someone tell me I'm having a nightmare.

I was currently in my Ninth Grade Honors Chemistry class, taking notes. But we all stopped what we were doing to follow the code. Mr. Meyers closed and locked the door, and some of the students pulled down the shades and turned off the lights. We all moved away from the door, and hid behind the lab tables. We all sat there in a clump, without a single word. We then heard footsteps in the hallway, moving closer and closer to our door.

And then a knock on our door allowed reality to set in.

Whoever it was, was coming for me.

My dad had warned me about this possibly happening to me, and he said not to let it phase me, and to stay strong.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?" A jolly male voice asked. Suddenly, the door was rammed down, and in stepped the one and only Joker. "How unkind to not answer the door for an esteemed guest. But I'll be leaving shortly after I get what I want." He moved over to us, and surveyed the group of Freshman sitting on the tiled floor. The Joker and I locked eyes for a split second, but he moved on to the people next to me. "Is there a Summer White in this room? It says so on her schedule. If so, she has something I most desperately need." He said with a mischievous grin.

I breathed in deeply before standing up, not showing any signs of fear in my body language or on my face.

"Look. If I come with you, you better leave the entire student and faculty body of this school alone. Understand?" I say, placing a hand on my hip. The Joker cackled.

"Of course, Summer, dear. Now let's go." He said, grabbing my upper arm with his bony hand. The Joker half-dragged me down the hallway as we headed toward the back entrance. I looked back behind me in time to see my classroom in the distance, before we reached the stairs to go downstairs. Now on the second floor, The Joker started walking faster, thus dragging me more, his nails digging into my skin.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we went down the next set of stairs. He didn't seem to want to answer. "I said, where are you taking me?" I repeated, this time, with much more anger than I intended. The Joker stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face me.

"That's it, your talking way to much." He said simply. Suddenly, a puff of some type of vapor came from the flower on his coat.

The room started to spin as I inhaled the vapor unintentionally, I could feel my body growing limper as I fell into the Joker's open arms.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the Joker's green hair glowing under the bright lights from the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's the first chapter. Short and sweet, but not really :D<br>Please review! I would really appreciate it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Woot woot!  
>Hope you enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I couldn't see anything.<p>

The lights were off, and there were no windows. No hints to where I was. I could tell I was tied to a wooden chair, and the room was wet and cold.

All I knew was that I'd been drugged. My head was still spinning, and my eyes were droopy. I could now tell that there was duct tape on my mouth, so I couldn't scream or anything. Lovely.

I was thankful though that the Joker had spared me. Most people weren't that lucky when it came to him. I learned from my father and from the news that his favorite way of killing people is using his Joker Gas. It's quite painful, and you die laughing and smiling. Ick.

I tried to move my hand to move a piece of hair out of my face, but I realized my wrists were tied up behind the chair. Figures.

The room was quite quiet and peaceful with the lights off, and no signs of people besides myself. Something told me that is wasn't going to be this quiet for much longer. I was right.

I suddenly heard someone yelling. It was a boy's voice, who sounded no older than sixteen. Huh. Maybe the Joker had a hot son, or something. But then I heard another voice, but this time, a girl, probably around the same age. They're words were muffled out by the door, and also because they seemed far away, so I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly. I could hear the Joker's cackle though, loud and clear. But then, the Joker's laugh stopped halfway through, and everything went silent.

I'm guessing one of them is dead.  
>And I'm hoping it's the Joker.<p>

Someone's footsteps are then audible.  
>But then they stopped, right in front of the room I was in.<p>

The door knob jiggled, but didn't open.  
>"Summer? Are you in there?" A male voice called, banging on the door. I try to make noise, as I couldn't scream, due to the silver duct tape plastered onto my mouth. I tried a muffled scream, and it seemed to carry outside.<p>

Suddenly, the door fell down, and standing in it's place is Robin, the boy wonder. I'd never seen him before, as I'd only met Batman once or twice. Light filtered into the room from the hallway, and I had to squint to block it from hurting my eyes.  
>"You guys, I found her!" He yelled down the hallway, and then came into the room. "I'm Robin, and I'm gonna get you out of here. Sorry Summer, but this may hurt a bit," Robin said as he ripped the duct tape off of my mouth. I cringed, and shivered slightly, the coldness of the room getting to me. "You alright? Did he hurt you at all?" He asked while he untied my wrists.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. And no, all he did was drug me. I just woke up." I said, and untied my ankles once my hands were free. Robin took my hand and helped me up, and led me into the main room of the Joker's hideout. The Joker was on the ground, unconscious, and there was an arrow sticking out of his back. I guessed it was probably poisonous. There were some other superheroes around: Batman, the Flash, and Superman. There was also a group of teenage superheroes that I didn't recognize. But the man in the white lab coat standing in the middle of the room pulled my heartstrings.

"Dad!" I cried, as I ran into his open arms, giving him the biggest hug I could manage.

"Summer. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful." My dad said, kissing my forehead, and holding me close to his chest.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. There was nothing you could've done to stop him, Dad. I've only been here for about three hours. So it's okay..." I said, but my dad's face looked even more worried when I said three hours.

"Honey, you've been here for three days. Not three hours." My dad told me, looking concerned. I gasped.

"What? That's impossible! I just woke up though..." I said, not allowing the truth to sink in. Now I know why he was so worried. I had been missing for a pretty long time. "All that matters is that I'm fine now. Can we just go home? Please?" I asked hopefully, yearning for the comfort that my bedroom provided. Our conversation was interrupted when Batman walked over and pat my dad on the back.

"It's best that you tell her what we've been discussing." Batman said, and my Dad nodding in agreement. I looked into my father's deep brown eyes, and sighed.

"Tell me what?" I asked him, and saw something inside him die a little.

"We don't think it's safe for you to be around me at this point in time, especially because I'm creating new chemicals, like the one the Joker wanted. You know what happened, and I'm not planning on having it happen again." My dad kneeled down, making us about the same height, and placed one of his large hands on my shoulder. "Batman and I think it would be best if you'd stay with them for a while."

I couldn't believe my ears. My dad was sending me away? No, way.

"With the Justice League? But what's going to happen about school, and my friends, and gymnastics team?" I inquired, taking his hand away from my shoulder. Batman started to speak.

"You would be staying with the Young Justice league in Happy Harbor, and we'd organize the logistics of school and other stuff later." He said, motioning over to the group of teenage superheroes who were currently handing over the Joker to the police. I nodded.

"Okay. Well, how long do you think I'd be staying with them?" I sighed, looking back over to my dad.

"That we don't know." He shrugged and stood back up. My father looked at Batman, who just solemnly nodded, and walked over to the teenage team.

"So are we going to go home and pack?" I asked scratching my nose. I knew I had to be strong in this situation. I would save my tears for tonight. My father sighed and took my hand in his.

"I guess so." He nodded, and led me over to Batman. Batman handed me a small slip of paper.

"Be at that address at exactly 6:00 tonight. It's 3:00 now. I'll be there to meet you." He said as I handed the slip to my dad. My father shook Batman's hand, and then started to lead me to the door. I looked around at the Joker's lair, and hope I'd never be here again.

"Summer-" Someone said from behind me. I looked to see who It was, and my eyes met Robin's, which were a cerulean blue. "Were glad you're okay." He said. I smiled for the first time that day.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you guys." I noted to the team, before my father led me outside and into the sunshine.

* * *

><p>The clock read 5:54 as my dad pulled up to the address that Batman gave him earlier. I hopped out of the car, and grabbed my bag from the trunk. My dad was standing at the passenger seat door when I closed the trunk.<p>

"Are you going to be alright Summer?" He asked enclosing me in a hug. I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said as he kissed me before letting me go.

The address that Batman gave was strange. It was an alleyway with a phone booth, and nothing else.  
>But when I saw him come out of the shadows, I tensed up a bit, but relaxed as he shook my dad's hand.<p>

"I'll call you tonight." I said to my dad, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before I walked away with Batman. Batman dialed a set of numbers, and then we were engulfed by a warm white light.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like that? <strong>

**Please review, I would really really appreciate it!**

**Thanks so much! **

**-SecretAgentPink :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just wanted to let y'all know that I am not including Zatanna in this.  
>Now without further a due, here is chapter three!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>6:00 <em>pm

_Recognized: Batman-02_

_Access Granted: Summer White-A05  
><em>_Authorization: Batman-02_

The computer read this out as the light faded. I gazed around to look at my surroundings.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, Summer." Batman said as we walked more into the main room. I could see the teenagers stop what they were doing, and come over to Batman and I. When I counted, there were six of them. "Summer, meet the team."

"I am Aqualad, leader of the team. My real name though, is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call Kaldur. I look forward to getting to know you." Kaldur greeted with a smile. He was a tall darker skinned boy, with the brightest blue eyes I had seen in a long time. The blonde next to him spoke up.

"I'm Artemis. You can call me Artemis." She informed me simply. I could easily tell she had a slight attitude. The green skinned girl came up and hugged me.

"I'm M'gann, but everyone calls me Megan. You and I are going to be great friends!" She chimed, stepping back into the group. Megan motioned to the boy next to her after she was done talking. He was tall, had dark hair, and he was wearing a shirt with a Superman logo. "This is Connor." She laughed as he managed a smile, and some type of wave.

"I'm Robin, if you didn't know that already. I think you're gonna like it here." Robin shrugged, and smirked as the ginger next to him pushed him out of the way.

"Everyone obviously saved the best for last. I'm Kid Flash, better known as KF, or Wally West. Pleased to make your acquaintance, mademoiselle." He told me with a wink and a cheesy smile. I laughed, and watched as Artemis rolled her eyes. Batman turned to me.

"I'm sure the team will help you get settled, and show you around. Red Tornado is somewhere around here, so you'll meet him later. I must be leaving now to get some work done. Robin, I'm correct you are staying here tonight?" He asked Robin, who nodded.

"So is Wally. We all decided to stay here for the night so we could get to know Summer." He informed Batman, who nodded, and turned to leave.

"Batman-" I called to him before the machine took him back to Gotham, and his eyes met mine one last time. "Thank you for everything." Batman nodded, and was engulfed in the same light before he disappeared.

"Come on Summer, we will give you a tour." Kaldur said, starting to walk away.

* * *

><p><em>7:00 <em>pm

"This is your room right here." Megan said to me as she led me into a medium sized room after we finished the entire tour. Red Tornado, who I had just met, stood in the doorway. The room had a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. "I'll leave you to unpack, and then we can give you a tour!" She laughed and disappeared back into the main room. Red Tornado placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know this isn't like your home back in Gotham, and I can tell this isn't the easiest transition for you. But I hope you'll enjoy staying with us here. Were glad to have you." He said before leaving as well. I sighed as I placed my suitcase onto my bed, and started to take everything out.

I organized my dresser how I did at home. Shirts in the top right drawer, pants in the top left, sweatshirts in the bottom right, and socks and underwear in the bottom left. I had other items in my bag to. I hung up my skirts in the closet, and I brought one dress with me, so I hung that up too. My school bag went next to my dresser, which had all my school supplies and textbooks in it. Lastly, I placed two photos on my dresser. One was a recent picture of me and my dad, and the other was a picture of my mom. I never liked talking about what happened to her.

"Knock-knock." Someone said at the door, instead of actually knocking. It was Artemis. "You getting settled in alright?" She asked, leaning on the doorframe. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just about done. I'll finish the rest later." I stood up and brushed myself off absentmindedly. Artemis nodded.

"Were all in the kitchen. Megan made cookies." She informed me, leaving me to go back to where the rest of the team was. I quickly closed the door, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. After I checked myself in the mirror, I opened the door and walked into the living area. The scent of fresh baked cookies wafted through the room, and the entire team, besides Megan, was sitting on the couch watching TV. I went and sat down next to Artemis.

"I take it you finished unpacking?" Kaldur asked. I nodded. Before I could respond, Megan ran over with a plate, and set it on the coffee table.

"They're still warm!" She chimed, sitting next to Conner, who put his arm around her immeadiately after she sat down. I guessed that they were together earlier, and my observations were true. I took a cookie from the plate, and then sat down again, taking a bite."So Summer, where you from, and how old are you?" Wally asked, taking two cookies from the plate. I swallowed, and then spoke.

"I'm thirteen and I'm from Gotham. I've lived there my entire life." I replied with a smile, recalling the good times I had with my dad. I wondered what he was doing without me there. It was Saturday, which was usually Chinese Food night in our household.

"What school-" Megan started, but was interrupted by the transportation device, which I now learned is called a Zeta-Tube.

_Recognized: Batman-02_

"Team, assemble in the Mission Room in five minutes." Batman informed the Team as he walked into the living area. I remained where I was as the Team got up, and started to make there way to put on their gear. And then they were all gone. It was just me in the living area, now that everyone had left. My hand made it's way to grab the remote, and I flipped channels, until I found something that looked interesting. It wasn't interesting enough, as I found myself dozing off halfway through. I felt my eyes close, and I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 <em>pm

I woke up to someone screaming. It startled me so much, that I almost fell off the couch. I stood up quickly, and bolted to where I heard the cries of pain coming from. I found myself in the medical room, seeing Wally clutching his stomach in pain as he lay down on the small bed. Artemis saw me come in, and motioned me to come over.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. Artemis shook her head.

"Baywatch here broke two of his ribs." She told me, sitting down in a chair not too far away.

I pondered my options here. I could help him, but that would cause the team to question my abilities. Deciding it was the right thing to do, I spoke up.

"I think I can help." I moved next to Wally, and sat on the edge of the bed, next to where his pained stomach was. "Now, this may hurt, but you have to remain completely still for it to work. Got it?"

"Anything for you, beautiful." He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" I asked, which wiped the expression clean off his face. Without saying anything, he nodded. I gently placed my hand on his stomach, and sunk into deep thought. I imagined Wally's ribs mending back together, and him being perfectly fine. Soon enough, Wally cringed, and I could tell it was working. When I felt him relax, and sigh contently, I took my hand off of his stomach. When my eyes glanced around, everyone was staring at me like I was some type of freak.

I knew this was going to happen. Everyone's eyes seemed to be pinned on me.  
>I couldn't take it, so I just ran. Back to my room, and I closed the door behind me. I slid down and sat against it, my head in between my knees.<p>

What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**-SecretAgentPink**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! It means a lot!  
><strong>**Yes, Summer does have powers, and that will be explained in this Chapter!  
><strong>**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>1:00<em> am

As I lay in bed wide awake, I couldn't wrap my mind around why I couldn't sleep. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since dinnertime, which was around eight o'clock. Thinking everyone was probably fast asleep, I slipped out of my room and into the kitchen. Walking right over to the refrigerator, I opened it, and searched for something that would interest me.

"I knew you couldn't stay in there forever." Someone said behind me. Startled, I turned around to find myself gazing into Robin's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"How come you're still here? Not to mention awake at this hour..." I asked curiously, taking a carton of milk, and closing the refrigerator door. "You want?" I motioned to the milk. Robin nodded.

"Sure, thanks." He replied. I grabbed two cups, and poured the white drink equally into both. "I'm spending the night, and so is Wally." Robin stated, sitting on the granite island in the center of the kitchen.

I didn't respond while I put the milk back into the refrigerator, and grabbed the plate of extra cookies that sat next to the oven. An awkward silence filled the air before Robin's voice sliced through it like a sharp knife. "Wally's doing fine, incase you were wondering." He noted. "Those broken ribs could have caused him so much trouble. He could've even punctured a hole in his stomach or his lungs." He said as I walked over, sat next to him on the countertop, handed him his milk, and put the cookies between us. "Thanks." Robin smiled, taking a sip.

"Yeah, well he's fine now, so that's all that matters." I looked down at my feet.

"How did you do that? I mean- how did you get those powers?" He asked, and I looked away momentarily.

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned. He nodded. I sighed, and set my glass down, looking him in the eye.

"Well, earlier this year, I got mono. I was three weeks in, and I wanted to try to get the virus out of my system so I could go back to school. Being the scientist's daughter, I mixed up some safe chemicals, and drank it, which should have cleaned out my body of the bad bacteria. After about a day, I got better very quickly, so all was well. But then during Chemistry class when we were using a open flame I got burnt. It was so painful, and I wrapped my hand in wet paper towels so fast to soothe the pain that I didn't get a chance to look at the surface of my skin. When I got to the nurse's office, and she took off the towel, and saw my skin was cleaner than porcelain. No burn in sight. When I got home that day, I told my dad about what happened, and he took some of my blood, and ran some tests. It turned out that the chemicals I drank to rid my body of the virus, mutated the cells in my body to help me heal myself extremely fast. They also allowed me to heal other people." I said with a shrug. "So that's how it happened. I wish I could go back in time and not drink the chemicals-" Robin's eyes glimmered in the dark eye mask that he was still wearing.

"Summer, never wish to be anything else but what you are. I think it's great that you have healing powers." He complimented with a grin. I smiled.

"Thanks Robin. You're so easy to talk to." I brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "I think we should both get some sleep." Robin nodded in agreement. He took the plate of cookies, and placed them back where they were before while I put the two empty glasses in the sink.

"'Night." He said walking back to his room.

"'Night, Robin." I replied, walking back into my room, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but it's better than uploading nothing!<br>Please review!**

**Happy Passover and Easter!**

**-SecretAgentPink **


End file.
